Doriimingu Tsumi
by Sethica
Summary: *Shounen Ai* *Ka/Ty* It's late. Kai can't really see the difference between dreams and reality. And Tyson just finds him in this state...


**Kai**: -_-; Don't ask, I did **NOT** inspire her for this!  
**Malik**: I did actually, inspire her that is  
**Kai**: *glares*  
**Malik**: ^_^;;  
**Seth**: *rolls eyes* Which of you will do the disclaimer?  
**Malik**: I will!  
  
**Malik**: *clears throat* SETH DOESNT OWN BEYBLADE!! UNDERSTAND! SO DON'T SUE HER!  
  
**Seth**: 0_o;; Thank you Malik...  
**Malik**: ^__^ No thnx!  
  
  
  
**Doriimingu Tsumi**  
- Dreaming Sin -  
  
  
So little time, so little time. Tik Tak Tik Tak Tik Tak the clock says, second past and minutes go by. Heh, wasn't it 4 o'clock? The clock says it's 6 o 'clock. Two hours gone by and he didn't notice, tsk tsk Time sneaked past him.   
  
Not good, must return. Go back, backbackback to my little act. Can't show them I'm not sane. Feh, sanity is over rated. Who needs it anyway? Life is boring when one is sane. Boring boring boring.  
  
"Kai! Where have you been?"   
  
Shitshitshit and fuck. I'm caught by HIM! No no no, why him? Now what?   
  
"Kai?"   
  
Heh, ow yeah he's still there. "What?"  Blue eyes look concerned, is he concerned about me? No! He hates me, hate hate hate! No one loves me, no one cares.  
  
"Are you alright?" My blue eyed dragon, my blue eyed angel. No, cant love him! Love is a weakness. Bad Kai! Bad bad bad Kai!  I'm dreaming, thats right. All a dream, its just sweet torture. Evil mind, playing tricks on me! Better play along with my dream. Yes, lets sin for the night and regret later when I'm awake.  
  
Come to me Tyson, let's sin together tonight. Sinner's sin and what do you Tyson? Sin with me, little Dragon. Let me touch you, let me kiss you, let me love you.  
  
Love, love, love. Let me wrap you around my love, let me covet you're body. Let me feel silk hair and velvet skin, let me kiss sweet lips and be kissed back. Hush, Dragon. Let me show you my love.  
  
Wrap my arms around you, Melt in to my embrace. Let me kiss you're soft skin, so soft. You're hair is the finest of silk, its smell sweet like cinamon and chocolate. Sweet smelling temptation, you drive me crazy by a mere touch. You like me nipping you're neck softly, moan for me.   
  
"Kai?"  My name so softly spoken, those pink lips speaking my name. I must taste them, I must claim them. Mine!  So sweet! By Dranzer. Such sweet lips, let me taste this utter sinfull addiction. Let me drown in you're warmth. One kiss, one kiss and I'm addicted for live. All mine! MINEMINEMINE!   
  
"Mine, all mine" Blue eyes grow wide and look at me, twin pools of moonlight and the night sky.  Hypnotized by those eyes, midnight eyes so different then my blood coloured ones. I love his eyes, I love him.   
  
"Mine!" I need those lips, his mouth so warm. Fight me, yes my dragon fight me! I love that spirit. Fight me, fight me, fight me and love me, love me, love me. Only me.  
  
It's foggy, cant thinks traight. Take what's mine, he's all mine. My dragon, my Storm. All mine!  Only mine. Forever mine.  
  
Let us sin tonight  
  
***  
  
Crimson eyes slowly opened, he moved his arms to block the sun light that streamed in to his room. Shifting his position he froze was he still dreaming? Was he still in his sweet sin that his wicked mind showed him?   
  
Stroking blue silk hair with oen hand while one arm was encircled around the warm body he was holdign to him he realised one thing. This wasn't a dream.  
  
No No No! This was a dream! He didn't, yet he had. He had sinned his little Dragon, but had his Dragon not sinned with him? Had he not kissed him back? Yes, he had. He had returned every touch, every kiss.   
  
He was mine! all mine! He claimed the dragon as much as the dragon had claimed him. He owned him, and he was owned by his blue Dragon.  
  
"Kai?"   
  
"Sleep, little Dragon. Let us enjoy our sin now and forever"   
  
Mine, all mine. Sleep Tyson, sleep and dream. Dream about me. About us. Let us sin tonight again,and every other night as well.  
  
Let's sin forever.  
  
You and me.  
  
  
  



End file.
